


Wasting Emotions

by orphan_account



Series: Warm Ups [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Exhibit #17447937428 that I am a weak person, Fluff, M/M, Mamma Mia AU, just fluff :’)))), just them being in love and singing about how in love they are, seungmun is hiding smth but it’s not angsty soooo, wow those are words I never thought I’d write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Seungmin really should’ve told Hyunjin about the new... guests. But, they were getting married tomorrow, and how could he say no to that smile?





	Wasting Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> This is low key real cringey but thinking of it makes me smile so I wrote it anyways :’)
> 
> The song is “Lay all your love on me” and if you watch the scene from the movie you’ll see I basically just wrote that whoops. It’s a good song tho :’)

 

* * *

Seungmin sighed as he followed Hyunjin down to the beach. He should really tell him about inviting Woojin’s… ‘friends’ but, _maybe_ not now. Hyunjin turned back and gave him a concerned look.

 

“You okay Minnie?” Hyunjin asked cupping Seungmin’s face in his hands. Seungmin nodded,

 

“Yeah it’s nothing, I can tell you later tonight,” Seungmin mumbled. Hyunjin nodded, then smiled jauntily.

 

“Not tonight! It’s my bachelor party! My last night of supposed ‘freedom’” Hyunjin replied cheerily. Seungmin raised an eyebrow,

 

“Oh?” He asked smirking. He watched as Hyunjin realized his mistake.

 

“... Is what some people might say,” Hyunjin continued, “But I love you more than anything in the world and would never think that,” Hyunjin finished resting his forehead on Seungmin’s. Seungmin snorted, cheesy.

 

“You better not think that,” Seungmin replied crossing his arms, Hyunjin laughed and moved away. “I’m marrying you tomorrow.”

 

“Are you kidding?” Hyunjin asked, laughing again. “You’ve completely changed me Minnie!” Hyunjin yelled, spinning around, arms outstretched. “I’ve never felt like this with anyone else!” Hyunjin screamed at the sky. “You’ve changed my life!” Hyunjin laughed again shooting Seungmin a playful smile, then climbing up the rock behind him. Seeming like he was getting ready for something.

 

“What are you doing?” Seungmin called, trying not to giggle. Hyunjin shot him another playful look,

 

“Proving to you how much I love you!” He yelled back. Seungmin gaped as Hyunjin continued, “I wasn’t jealous before we met!” Hyunjin started. Seungmin raised an eyebrow, singing? “Now every man I see is a potential threat,” Hyunjin pretended to punch an imaginary ‘threat’. Seungmin rolled his eyes, wasn’t this ABBA?

 

“What are you doing?” Seungmin asked again, trying to bite down the smile he could feel rising. Hyunjin winked, and jumped off the rock.

 

“Now I’m possessive it isn’t nice,” Hyunjin continued, slowly walking back over to Seungmin. At least he’s aware, Seungmin thought. The early days of their relationship had been, interesting, to say the least. “You’ve heard me saying that smoking was my only vice!” Hyunjin continued animatedly, holding an imaginary cigarette between his fingers.

 

“Hey!” Seungmin scolded playfully, pretending to hit it away. “No more smoking! We agreed!” Hyunjin held his hands up in surrender.

 

“But now that isn’t true,” Hyunjin continued, unfazed, “Now everything is new,” Hyunjin walked closer and closer to Seungmin, wiggling his eyebrows. Seungmin sighed, why not join, “And all I’ve learned has overturned!” Hyunjin spun dramatically, making Seungmin giggle again. “I beg of you,” Hyunjin trailed off, bumping his nose against Seungmin’s softly. Seungmin smirked and pushed Hyunjin away,

 

“Don’t Go Wasting Your Emotions!” Seungmin sang back, feeling his smile creep back as Hyunjin beamed at him. “Lay all your love on me,” Seungmin continued quieter, rolling his eyes as Hyunjin wiggled his eyebrows at him. Seungmin moved closer to him, leaning against him and moving in to kiss him. Hyunjin closed his eyes and moved to rest his hands on Seungmin’s waist. Seungmin smirked and pulled away. Hyunjin opened his eyes in confusion as Seungmin waved at him from the other part of the cliff he was against now.

 

“Hey now,” Hyunjin whined, pouting at his missed kiss. Seungmin winked and laid against the cliff. This was his idea, Seungmin reasoned, he could play around a bit.

 

“It was like shooting a sitting duck,” Seungmin continued, pretending to pout, Hyunjin eyed him, then pretended to shoot an arrow at him. Seungmin jolted from the pretend hit, fighting down another laugh. “A little small talk, a smile, and baby I was stuck,” Seungmin continued, pushing himself back up, Hyunjin smirked again. “I still don’t know what you’ve done to me,” Seungmin questioned, walking back towards Hyunjin.

 

“What I’ve done to you?” Hyunjin asked playfully, holding his arms out for Seungmin. Seungmin ignored him.

 

“A grown-up man should never fall so easily,” He sent Hyunjin a devious smile. Hyunjin rolled his eyes,

 

“You still act like you’re six,” Hyunjin shot back, obviously not amused. Seungmin shushed him.

 

“I feel a kind of fear,” Seungmin continued looking at Hyunjin, trying not to let the fact he was hiding something show too much. Hyunjin’s face flashed to a concerned expression for a second. “When I don’t have you near,” Seungmin hurriedly continued, leaning closer into Hyunjin’s embrace, and feeling one of Hyunjin’s hands move up to play with his hair. He leaned into it, loving the gesture and how it calmed him.

 

“Minnie-” Hyunjin began, Seungmin cut him off before he could continue.

 

“Unsatisfied, I skip my pride,” He tilted his head up, “I beg you dear,” Seungmin trailed off, closing his eyes as he moved in to a kiss. Hyunjin pulled back at the last second, smirking at Seungmin who pouted in annoyance. Maybe this was karma. Too caught up in each other, neither noticed the approaching boat of people heading towards them.

 

“Don’t go, wasting your emotions,” Hyunjin continued singing, obviously as payback. Now cradling Seungmin in his arms. His hand staying in Seungmin’s hair. “Lay all your love on me,” he finished, moving his hand down to Seungmin’s face, cupping his cheek and finally kissing Seungmin. Seungmin smiled into the kiss, relishing the moment. He really did love Hyunjin. He gasped as he felt several pairs of hands suddenly grab him and carry him away from Hyunjin.

 

“What!” He yelped as two men held him up by the arms and waist as Hyunjin stared in shock. Then Seungmin watched as Hyunjin was also grabbed.

 

“No!” Hyunjin yelled, as Seungmin watched him get lifted over the heads of his friends and brought to the nearby dock. How had he not noticed a dozen people come over to them? The people carrying him put him down on a rock as they ran back to the dock to mess around with Hyunjin’s other friends. Seems the party had started.

 

Seungmin giggled as he watched them mess around and do silly dances. He could tell Hyunjin later, he didn’t want to ruin his night for relaxing. Hyunjin deserves the break, and frankly, so did he. He could worry about this tomorrow. For now, he just wanted to enjoy this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been trying to not write this for like a week but I watched the movie a few weeks back and like now I Gotta. This was my self compromise since I wanted to write a FULL au and nope
> 
> I’m gonna continue the changlix thing dw I just wanted to get this out :’) this was the first time I had trouble hitting 1k words lmao, I’m also messing around with spacing Lol
> 
> If you’re willing to hear me vent about the entire au I already planned and will never write come yell at me  
> Tumblr: Channieroo  
> Twitter: Chancharoo


End file.
